Bait and Switch
Category:QuestsCategory:Bastok Quests |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough # Talk to Salim to get a cutscene. He is standing on the balcony overlooking the north elevator. #* DO NOT ZONE after you have started the quest; if you do, it will be cancelled. #* You must stay in the Metalworks the entire time you are attempting to complete it. # Next go to the Temple of the Goddess at the bottom of Metalworks and examine the ??? on the alter for a cutscene with Miledo-Shiraddo and Luto Mewrilah. # Choose one of seven different items to help you in the quest. Whichever you choose will determine your reward: #* Bard's Harp -> Prism Powder #* Costume Kit -> Icarus Wing #* Lead Guardsman's ID -> Hi-Potion #* Lucky Charm -> Key Ring Belt #* Pocket Watch -> Hermes Quencher #* Scope -> Silent Oil #* Snare -> Hi-Ether # You must examine three switches in the Metalworks a total of eight times, in random order. (e.g. MLSLLSMS, SLMMMSLL, or other random combinations.) #* Switch locations: #** The small switch is in the Cermet Refinery; room to the right of the North elevator. #** The medium switch is near the Metalworks entrance; next to NPC Quasim. #** The large switch is at the big furnace in the corridor leading to the Blacksmithing Guild. #* There are 5 NPCs who will give you hints to the order in which the switches must be deactivated: #** Folzen (In corridor leading to Blacksmith Guild)... tells you that you need to check three switches a total of eight times in random order. (FYI: You may skip speaking to Folzen as that is all he says.) #** Darha (North side of open area just outside Blacksmith Guild)... hint to first switch #** Helmut (Middle of elevators room)... hints for switches two through seven #** Hungry Wolf (Craftsmen's Eatery, Upper Floor)... hints for switches two through seven #** Striking Snake (Gunpowder Rum, Upper Floor)... hint to last switch # At each switch, you will encouter one of the Salim's Galka guards: #* Gentle Tiger: If it is this galka, #** send Luto Mewrilah #** or select "Say something clever" and choose "Checking out the Metalworks." #* Militant Gale: If it is this galka, #** send Miledo-Shiraddo #** or select "Say something clever" and then choose "Waiting for a friend." #* Pensive Beast: If you run into the Lead Guardsman, use the Lucky Charm. #* If you are checking the switches in the correct order and choose the correct action/response to the Galka guards... you will distract the guard, and will be able to check the switch. (Depending on the item you choose to start out with you may get some additional characters showing in the cutscenes. The one with the Snares is particually funny.) #** If you did it correctly, you will get a message saying "The [First, Second, Third, Fourth, Fifth, Sixth, Seventh, or Eighth] switch has been deactivated." #** If you did it incorrectly, you might still be able to hit the switch, but you will get no message. #** Or you will just fail to distract the guard... either Luto or Mildeo will be caught. # Once you deactivated all eight switches, you get a message saying "You hear a noise from the direction of the Temple of the Goddess." # Go back to the Temple and check the ??? for a final cutscene to complete the quest and receive your reward. ;Notes: * If Luto or Miledo get caught, you can free them by going to the NPC Ferghus (Craftsmen's Eatery, Upper Floor) and then NPC Folzen. * If Luto or Miledo get caught twice, you must start the quest over. Speak to Salim again and visit the Temple. (The switch order will be reset to a new random order.) * For those who might be logically challenged, here is the simplest way to solve this puzzle. I recommend you make a 4 (high) by 9 (wide) grid on a piece of paper. Label the X axis 1-8 and the Y axis Small-Medium-Large. Now as you talk to the NPC's you can simply make an 'X' in the appropriate box. :________|_1_|_2_|_3_|_4_|_5_|_6_|_7_|_8_| ' :'Small'____|___|___|___|___|___|___|___|___| :'Medium'_|___|___|___|___|___|___|___|___| :'Large'''___|___|___|___|___|___|___|___|___| ---- Game Description '''Client: Salim, (Metalworks) Summary: : Lately, a strange friar has been snooping around the Temple of the Goddess. Salim wants you to get rid of him.